A Different Kind of Employer
by icewulf
Summary: It only takes one person to change a person's life forever, but who changes who?
1. Chapter 1: Bad way to go

**Hi there! So this is my First Fallout story, which will hopefully span a few followers including Charon and Fawkes and the Lone wanderer so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Fallout references and Characters belong to Bethesda.**

The air was thick with the stench of them: the newly ghouled; the drunken slobs that usually inhabited the Ninth Circle at this time of night. Then again it was always night in the Museum, Charon thought as he stood silent and watchful in his usual spot for another night. The sleazy ghoul behind the bar counter flashed his damn ugly grin at the petite ghoulette (who had some of her actual hair left, a murky brown colour) that had stumbled up to the bar, before he turned to Charon and nodded at the drunken ghoul (obviously her companion) who was trying to get up to follow her.

Charon sighed inwardly, though his stony exterior never changed as he swiftly carried the barely, struggling ghoul out of the Bar and into the main hall of the Museum of History.

He had just left the ghoul slumped against the wall whimpering, and had his back turned to go back into the bar when he heard the main museum doors open and a hush fell over the lobby.

He didn't look to see who it was, and stepped back into the Ninth Circle, but his mind wandering with possibilities and suspicions about the mysterious stranger.

I took a quick glance round at the Museum from beneath my hood at the scene that had slowed to near silence upon my arrival, but in my own time strode forward to shake the hand of the ghoul in a blue-ish jumpsuit who came out to greet the visitor.

"Welcome Stranger. You are free to come and go as you please, just please try not to kill anyone while you are here," He said, shaking my hand once then letting go.

"I did not intend on it, I'm just looking around." I chuckled and the Ghoul smiled.

"Names' Winthrop if you need something." He said peering up and squinting a little to see my face. I decided to help him out a bit and reached up to tug back the hood of my cloak. There was a visible 'oh' that formed on his lips that he fought to control but I merely chuckled at this attempt and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aye, that's about what I'd expect," I said before asking where the nearest drinking hole was. He smiled again in that crack lipped genuine kind of way that only ghouls can do, and pointed me towards the balcony to the left and a bar called the 'Ninth Circle.' I nodded my thanks and left him, slowly wandering up the stairs and along the balcony, all the while taking in Underworld with all of its inhabitants. Despite its name I had to admit I quite liked it here, no-one seemed to ask too many questions so far and that's the way I preferred it. Sure, people stared at me as I walked slowly towards the bar, but that was probably because her white as white hair was about as stealthy as a super mutant in the Citadel. I would have preferred to keep a low profile but I had a feeling it wouldn't really matter here, these people weren't the kind to rat you out to hunters or slavers or the like, they looked after themselves and the outcasts who wandered by from time to time to trade.

Secrecy was unfriendly and I was in dire need of some friends at the moment. Three Dog was already howling about that rescue up near Old Olney, and I had not intended on it becoming such swift news, my arrival here was meant to be secret. But at least I was not top news. Oh no, that honour was for this 101 kid he kept piping up about. I needed to find this Three Dog at some point and this vault dweller too…

But first I need a drink…

He soon found out who caused the uncharacteristic silence in the lobby. That hair was hard to miss especially in a place like this when it was hard to find ANY hair whatsoever. Three Dog's description on the radio had been pretty accurate it seemed, though the information was minimal, Charon thought.

"… A mysterious Stranger has appeared ladies and gentlemen and she is her to fight the Good Fight. Appearing recently from God knows where, this gal managed to save an entire group of settlers from the horrors of Old Olney all by herself! Hey 101 looks like you have competition! So remember kids, if you see 101 or a mane of White just remember, they are here to fight, the Good Fight.."

He knew it was her straight away with that white hair that spiked up on her head, long strands hanging over the front of her shoulders and a long plait dipping down behind her cloak, which prevented you from seeing the rest of her. She strode confidently up to the bar and took a seat, leaning on the bar with one arm as she spoke to Azhrukhal, the sleazy bastard giving her his most 'charming' smirk.

After a few minutes and an exchange of caps she was handed a bottle of (fairly watered down) scotch. She took a long swig of it then placed the bottle down giving Azhrukhal a quick flash of a grin before swinging round on the stool and standing up.

Then her eyes flicked to his. Keeping her gaze he stared back with his stony gaze into those eyes of such pale blue as he had ever seen before, but they glinted in the light that reminded him of a wild animal. 'Eye shine' He remembered calling it, and it suited her well. The eye-shine became suddenly almost playful when she winked at him and turned back to the sad little ghoul who was trying to get her to come back to the bar. She spoke only two words to which Azhrukhal blanched then turned for the door. The sleazy ghoul quickly replaced his terror with rage and shouted at Charon to grab her.

As Charon strode forward, gun swiftly pulled from his back until it pointed straight at her forehead from mere inches away, she just stood there calmly, eyes closed, one hand in her pocket the other still by her side. She opened her eyes and gave him a sideways look before placing her forehead against the end of the shotgun, head bending down to do it. He almost blanched himself, did she have no fear? Or did she have a death wish?

She grinned that almost animal like grin and just before Azhrukhal could finish his 'never mess with me' speech she pulled her hand from her pocket and held up a very familiar piece of dulled, yellow paper and held it up between her two fingers.

She nodded once at him as a smile crept to the edges of his mouth and he lowered his shotgun.

"Hey! That belongs to me! Charon! Retrieve it!" Azhrukhal screeched. But when it was clear that he was not moving anywhere, the ghoul lunged for the contract.

Charon had never seen someone move so gracefully, slipping away from the outstretched fingers and in the blink of an eye and slipped through Azhrukhal's defence and had him held up by his collar, his legs and arms trying to fight against her.

Her beady eyes glared at her as she tilted her head towards him and spoke in a tone that stopped him dead, with eyes wide.

"I came here for a drink, and you served me slop and took my money. So I am giving you something instead. I am giving you a lesson. Slaves are only slaves until someone frees them and then they have their own chance to 'thank' their masters."

She then lowered him to the ground and let go of his collar, and bent her head down so her face was inches from his face. "Do not make me come back for you."

He had paled to a sickly green by now and Charon was delighted and also a little concerned about the nature of his new employer…

She straightened back up to her towering height, nearly a head above Charon who was by far the tallest person to have ever come to Underworld. She turned to Charon.

"Come find me when you are done saying your 'goodbyes' we have a lot to discuss I think," she said before donning her hood and exiting the bar.

The bar remained quiet as he turned to his former employer who was doing his best to compose himself, turning to Charon with barely concealed anger behind that damn sleazy grin.

"Well Charon, have you come to say goodbye?" he asked, his old attitude returning.

"Yes."

**I hope you enjoyed this first Chapter! Please review I would love to hear your views and what you think of the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: A sleeping woman

**Hey guys! Been a long time, I know and I apologise sincerely! Here is the newest chapter and once again I don't own anyone or anything apart from the O.C**

Underworld took little time to adjust to the bartender's passing, the bar being quickly taken up by Susan. Looking around the main hall, I felt like I was being sized-up by the wandering crowd. I could almost hear their thoughts in my head.

"Why did she do it?"

"Am I next?"

"I wish I had hair like that…" – well that particular one was on account of the look I was being given by the wig wearing hairdresser of Underworld. He hadn't got the courage up to ask me yet, if he could have a go at styling it, but I would say no anyway. I didn't feel like it at the moment and maybe a little fame wasn't a bad thing. For now.

I leant back against the wall outside the Ninth Circle and waited. Charon had informed me he was picking up his remaining gear, and would be back promptly. We would have to do something about that attitude, way to mechanical for my liking. I tended to like ghouls for their dry sense of humour, it could be refreshing. But it seemed he would be a very interesting companion.

He certainly had the stealth down, appearing from the shadows to my side as easily as a reflection upon water. He stood stock still and waited, eyes neither looking at me or away from me. That must be something he was trained to do.

After a moment or two, I turned slightly to look at him, my arms folded neatly across my chest. I tilted my head a little. His attention switched almost immediately and it was all on me.

"Are you going to do that to me Charon? I would hate to think our partnership would end so badly." I said simply.

He seemed to consider this a moment before replying. "He was a bad man."

"And who says I'm not?" I asked, a little smirk forming.

"Three Dog." His answers may be a little lacking in words, but they spoke volumes. I think we'll get along just fine.

"Ah… well, you can't always trust what you hear on the radio…" His eyebrow rose a bit at this. I pushed away from the wall and unfolded my arms. "But I'm sure you'll come to your own conclusion."

I nodded and he followed, moving along the balcony and down the steps, turning back on ourselves to head for the Chop Shop. "I heard from the grape vine that a human was lying in your 'medical centre' and I'm curious."

I stopped at the door and pushed it open gently. Inside was a long room with hospital beds along the far wall, with a window to the room beyond, where a few feral ghouls were running back and forth. On the side nearest to us was Doctor B and at the far end of the room lay his patient.

He turned his head ever so slightly, so as to see us approach from the corner of his eye. When we got close enough for him, he stood up.

"This patient is resting, she should not be disturbed." He said, before looking our way.

"Who is she?" I asked, leaning against one of the bed posts nearby.

"Reilly, of Reilley's Rangers. She took quite a beating, and she hasn't woken up since Willy brought her in here."

"Which direction had she come from?"

"Why do you need to know that?" He inquired, his glasses sliding precariously down his misshapen nose as he tilted his head in interest.

"You said, 'Reilly of Reilly's Rangers' – so where is the rest of her crew? One doesn't simply leave their namesake lying about." He seemed satisfied with this answer.

"She came in from the Museum Metro entrance, but barely made it to the door, so Willow carried her in here. But that metro could go anywhere."

I stepped closer to the bed, with the Doctor coming a little closer. I crouched by her side and scanned her quickly.

" She has multiple fractures and a severe concussion resulting in the prolonged sleep – she couldn't have been far away to have gotten back here."

"Hmm.. you may be right about that; you are correct about her injuries and even on adrenaline, she couldn't have made it through some of the metro tunnels to get here."

"Charon, What do you think are the most likely of places?" I twisted my neck around to look up at the now towering ghoul behind me. As ever, his face was a mask, but I could see him considering the situation.

"hmm…. Vernon square would be a likely guess."

"Threats?"

"Other than the usual, not much is known about the area, too centre DC for travellers."

"Alright then." I stood, glancing at the sleeping form before turning for the exit.

"You're not really going after them are you?" The Doc asked, unconvinced.

"I'll have a look, but I can't guarantee anything." I reached past the doc and quickly wrote a number down on a spare sheet of paper lying on the desk. "When she wakes, tell her to send her information to this number. If we're lucky, she can shed a bit more light on the situation and I won't be stumbling around in the dark."

* * *

Nodding in agreement, we left the doctor to his rounds. As we walked past the inhabitants of Underworld, I kept my eyes glued to the back of her head. What was she up to? Who did she work for? If Three Dog was to be believed, she was a good person. But did I trust her?

No not yet I don't think. She hasn't earned it yet.

We past through the great Underworld doors and out into the entrance hall. Passing Caroline, we walked in no great hurry to the exit and stepped out into the dimming light. Willow gave a curt nod as she continued her rounds and we moved down the escalators to the Metro entrance.

She stopped just ahead of me, hand reaching out for the gate. "No regrets Charon?"

"Plenty."

This seemed to amuse her, and she gave me that wolfish grin before moving into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Lady of Hope

**Hello anyone who is left! I know it has been a while but I had exams and now they are over so I can start writing again more! anyway I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! any comments are welcome :)**

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that that wolfish grin never left her face; not with even after that last batch of ghouls. We stepped out of the shadows and she wandered ahead into the atrium of Metro central. The last batch had been particularly ferocious, even managing to scrape a chunk out of my shoulder plate. In the still light I watched her stop and close her eyes. In such a small time, I was already picking up on some of her habits. She wasn't so much stopping to think as smelling the air, listening to it – learning about her new environments. In a minute she would snap out of it and decide the next action.

For now I was content with watching around us, with one eye on her the whole time. More than once in the sordid tunnels had her white hair caught attention that could be used elsewhere. She seemed to have caught onto this though, for as she opened her eyes once more, she pulled her hood over her head, so her face was in shadow.

She nodded to the escalators leading upwards and we headed for them at a more leisurely pace than I had hoped for. The next exit led up onto Vernon square – she adjusted her weight and crouched as we ascended the stairs until we could both see over the wall. Dark shadows greeted us and it was getting tiresome. The sun was setting giving weight to the shadows – some especially active ones could be seen around the decaying building in front of us. They moved without the need for stealth, their numbers larger than expected. Maybe twenty seemed to be wandering around that main building.

We slipped behind the wreck of a car which lay just across the street from Our Lady of Hope Hospital and she held up a finger.

* * *

I kept my gaze guarded against the watchful eyes of my companion, but secretly I was more excited than I had been in a long time. I hadn't done quite a mission like this in a while – not that we actually knew what the mission was as of yet. Maybe this would be an opportunity to find this 101 kid – if I was here then he would be too.

I smelt it before I saw it and we quickly darted to another car before the centaur left its shade and started wandering towards the hospital. About half way there, there was a sudden flash followed by the hollow howl of the Super Mutants in the building facing the Hospital. Pulse mines it seemed – were they set by the rangers? Or someone else maybe?

I raised myself to see behind the car, but the super mutants seemed to have given up for the time being having moved back into the ruins opposite. I motioned for Charon and we moved into the shadows of the ruin and slid into position just to the side of the entrance to the hospital. I leaned round the ruin and didn't flinch as the butt of a machine gun could be seen mere inches above my head. To the left. But I heard the brute move over on its rounds and we took the opportunity to slip inside the entrance.

* * *

She closed the door slowly and silently after I slipped through and took an initial search of the entrance room. It wasn't very big, with old toilets to our left, a corridor in front of use past a broken, burnt door. To our right was the real problem, I could hear from here the brutes lumbering about, calling to one another. I didn't move a muscle as one of the brutes came out into the entrance hall, but it didn't seem to notice us as he turned with its hunting rifle to walk into the crumbling bathrooms. Seconds later a shadow appeared from that very bathroom, and winked at me. I quickly looked behind but it was right, she had slipped into the bathroom behind the Super mutant and killed it off without a sound. I never even heard it fall, she must have caught it. Her stealth was uncanny – I didn't even see her move.

I followed the shadow out of sight of the large room into the corridor opposite. She paused at one of the doors on the left, still crouched, ear cocked in interest. She motioned for me to keep guard while she picked the lock. When she had finished, the door opened of its own accord and we were greeted happily by the Mr Handy on the other side. It took off merrily down the corridor and we soon heard lasers and the shouts of 'Found you!' from it as it dispensed with enemies. We moved back the way we came after she was satisfied there was no-one about to creep up on us. I got around the other side and waited next to the doorway to what must have been the reception room at one time.

She stopped at the other side of the doorway to the large room and leaned forward, one hand supporting her on the ground. Then I saw something. She was tapping the floor with her finger and then laying her hand flat. What was she doing?

I tipped my head to the side in question and a moment passed before a small black box slid across the floor to my feet. I picked it up and then looked at her again holding the box up. She opened her hand to show another of the boxes and then repeated the motion. I tried it, and felt a small series of vibrations as I laid my hand on the floor, holding the box. One, two… three. It was counting. Three life signs? Now I got it. I nodded to her slightly and she slipped the crossbow off her shoulder. She motioned for me to take the right and she would take the left, then she tapped her mouth with one finger and pointed to the ceiling. I gave a glance round the doorway and saw the barrel hanging out of a hole in the roof of the large room – the perfect distraction. This had to be done quietly to work. I pulled out one of the combat knives we had picked up and without a second thought, turned and threw it straight at the edge of the barrel, knocking it out of place. It tumbled to the floor with another two barrels and parts of skeletons trailing behind it. This caught the attention of the two nearer to us.

Then she slipped round the doorway. I followed, keeping to my side, head rising in time to see the first bolt take a chunk of the furthest mutants head away, the other two turning to their fallen in confusion. As they lumbered over I raised my own shotgun with its dampener on and took out the next with a swift shot to its chest. The last was quickly despatched with a bolt to the brain. The 'fight' lasted less than 30 seconds and we had three dead mutants.

She stood out of her crouched position and moved forward leisurely to pick out each bolt with a twist, just in case. I stuck my combat knife through mine's skull and pulled the hunting rifle out of its hand. I opened the barrel, only one left, but it would go to use. I slipped it over my shoulder and stood, walking over to the dusty counters against the wall. After raiding the two ammunition boxes of what little ammo remained, I snapped round at the sound of her crossbow twang. Another thud followed as I ran to the corner. A mutant lay on the stairs, having fallen backwards, obviously unaware of the death that came from behind.

She looked back at me with that smirk and pointed with the crossbow at the ceiling. One of the skeletons was hanging by its foot from the floor. No, wait… I moved a little closer and saw it was being held by another skeleton. This almost got a smirk out of me too.

She slung the crossbow with the newly retrieved bolt across her back and pulled the spiked-club from its hands. She weighed it in her hands and shrugged, tossing it back and forth between her hands.

* * *

It wasn't heavy, and it wasn't the one I wanted – I really wanted to get one of those super sledges I had heard about. It sounded like I could pound some real damage out with them. But I dumped the club by the collapsed Nuka-cola machine and we proceeded up the stairs to the first floor. We slipped up the stairs, but as we reached the second floor stairwell I halted Charon and pointed up at the well placed grenade bundle and tripwire hanging above the next set of stairs. We stepped easily over the tripwire and left the bundle hanging in the stale air, for its next victim – in case any mutants decided it would be a good idea to come up the stairs after us.

We pushed on to the second floor and dispatched with a centaur shuttling up the corridor. Lying in wait we crossed along the corridor and in through a side door just as a super mutant rounded the corner looking for its pet. We heard it rush forward past our door and roar in anger at the sight. I pushed the door open and gutted the beast from behind, pulling the knife up and out, the mutant collapsing with a thud. We left them in their puddles and found the next exit door.

But what we saw was unexpected. The door led to what should have been the next stairwell but the giant hole and collapsed rubble was a dead giveaway that there was no way through here. Instead an old radio mast had fallen across the gap between us and the Statesman hotel opposite. From the looks of the traps we had seen so far and the mass of bodies crowded the corridors of the hospital, it was clear they had crossed here.

"Shall we?" I gave Charon a grin and stepped out onto the mast.


End file.
